Como Freya
by Anduniel96
Summary: Las almas gemelas están destinadas a encontrarse en cualquiera de sus vidas. Ésta vez, las de Lexa y Clarke se volverán a enlazar en la particular y casi olvidada Era Vikinga. Dicen que los Vikingos no muestran su corazón hasta que el hacha lo revela, ¿Qué ocurrirá con el amor prohibido entre ambas chicas, entre una Karl y una Thrall? ¿Conseguirán librarse del yugo que las separa?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO** **1,** _ **Come Home.**_

 **9 años antes…**

\- Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Odín y sus hermanos fueron a pasear por la playa, donde divisaron dos troncos de árbol arrastrados por las olas: un fresno y un aliso. Éstos procedían del cabello de Ymir, padre de los Gigantes de Hielo, que había llegado a formar grandes bosques. Del fresno crearon un hombre al que se le dio el nombre de Ask, y, del aliso, crearon una bella mujer a la que llamaron Embla. Tuvieron la vida de un árbol hasta que los dioses les dieron mente, voluntad y deseo. Odín les dio la respiración y el alma; Vile, la capacidad de pensar y moverse, y Ve les otorgó las facultades de hablar, oír y ver. –Mickhell había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había contado aquella historia a su pequeña hija, pero ésta siempre insistía en que se la volviera a repetir. Él nunca se negaba. Cuando terminó el pequeño relato, el hombre miró a la niña que tenía entre sus brazos, apoyada sobre su hombro, para conservar el calor. Klark frunció el ceño de inmediato, y alzó la cabeza para mirar a su padre.

\- Pero no lo entiendo. Entonces, ¿somos malos? –Preguntó la niña, sonriendo suavemente cuando su padre le apartó los mechones dorados y despeinados de su rostro.

\- ¿Malos? ¿Por qué piensas eso? –Cuestionó Mickhell, que miraba embobado el cielo estrellado que los arropaba aquella noche de primavera. Le gustaba tomarse un momento sentado en la hierba, para ordenar su mente y relajarse antes de volver dentro de casa, pero, casi siempre, su hija mediana se escapaba de la cama para ir con él, y así poder degustar de sus historias sobre los dioses.

\- Porque Ymir era una criatura malvada, cruel… Era un Gigante. –Klark hizo una pequeña mueca y miró al cielo como su padre hacía.- Si Odín y sus hermanos nos crearon de él, también somos malos.

Mickhell dejó escapar una suave carcajada, y besó la frente de su hija mientras pensaba en las curiosas palabras de ella.- A veces, Klark, de la oscuridad brota luz. ¿Ves el cielo?, ¿no te parece precioso? Se dice que Odín, Padre de todos, lo creó a partir del cráneo de Ymir.

\- El cielo es bonito, ¡y tiene estrellas!

\- Exacto, porque en las cosas malas también hay belleza, pequeña, cosas buenas. –Mickhell le dio un pequeño y suave mordisquito cariñoso en la mejilla a su hija, arrancándole una carcajada llena de vida. ¿Cómo iba a pensar aquella niña que era mala? Klark era el ser más puro y divertido de toda la aldea, siempre quería ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaban. Tenía el coraje de su padre, y el buen corazón de su madre Abbigg.

Padre e hija siguieron jugando y riendo un poco más, hasta que algunos gritos rompieron la pacifica burbuja en la que ambos se encontraban. Mickhell alxó la mirada hacia donde procedían las voces, descubriendo una gran nube de humo negro que se elevaba desde el norte de la aldea. No tardó en inundarles el olor a madera quemada, que hizo que los dos reaccionaran.- Klark, métete en casa, corre. Ni se te ocurra salir, ¿me has oído? –Dijo el hombre, haciendo que la niña se levantara para tirar de ella hacia el interior del hogar.

-Pero, papá, ¡quiero ir contigo!

\- Cuida de mamá y tus hermanos, ¿de acuerdo? Es tu gran misión. –Le dijo Mickhell, antes de inclinarse para besar la frente de su hija, para después marcharse deprisa hacia el lugar del que brotaba el fuego.

Aquel día había sido agotador, parecía que no terminaría nunca, pero, al fin, el sol se puso dando paso a una luna tan brillante como sus estrellas más próximas. Su madre le había puesto un cuenco de avena para cenar aquella noche, no era mucho, pero consiguió saciar el apetito de la niña.

\- Entonces, ¿te ha ido bien con los señores? –Preguntó su madre, algo preocupada por el estado de su hija, como era comprensible.

\- Sí, son muy amables conmigo. Hoy han sacado las embarcaciones. ¡Son enormes! Y me han dejado subir a una. Para quitarle el polvo, pero… -La niña de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros. A pesar de estar terriblemente cansada de tanto trabajar en aquellos monumentales barcos junto a más Thralls, su sonrisa reflejaba mucha emoción e ilusión por haberse sentido una vikinga más. Sin embargo, ella sabía que su sitio no estaba en esas embarcaciones, al menos no como a ella le gustaría. Lexa y sus padres eran Thralls: esclavos al servicio de una de las familias formadas por hombres libres de la aldea, comúnmente llamados también Karls. Éstos les daban de comer, y les suministraban un hogar en sus tierras, a cambio de mano de obra. La casa de la familia de la pequeña Lexa no era demasiado grande, estaba construida de hierba y arcilla, que debían de compartirla con algunos animales de su propiedad, pero, al menos, tenían un lugar cálido en el que dormir.

\- Solo es primavera, ¿por qué habrán sacado los barcos? –Preguntó el padre de la niña, algo confundido por lo que estuvieran maquinando sus señores.

\- Quién sabe… Llevan unos días algo extraños. Igor no tiene buen aspecto.

\- ¿Por qué todos los barcos tienen dragones en sus por…po...

\- ¿Proas? –Dijo el padre de la niña riendo, intentando ayudar a la pequeña a acabar la pregunta. Ella asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, y apartó su cuenco para poder apoyar sus finos brazos sobre la mesa.- Cruzando las aguas hay innumerables tierras con cientos y cientos de tesoros… Cada verano, los vikingos más valientes se enfrentan al océano para conseguir esos botines, pero no siempre se lo ponen fácil… hay que luchar contra aquellos que se oponen a nuestra fuerza. Nuestros barcos son una advertencia: Temed a los hijos de Odín. Arrodillaos ante ellos y entregadles vuestro oro, o morid.

La niña escuchaba fascinada la explicación de su padre, aunque también era cierto que sus ojos ya luchaban por cerrare.- ¿Has ido alguna vez a esas tierras, papá? –Preguntó ella con inocencia. No tardó en obtener una respuesta negativa por parte del hombre, que, entristecido, se levantó de la mesa para ir a dormir.- ¡Pues yo seré una gran Vikinga! Trabajaré mucho para comprar nuestra libertad, ¡y surcaremos los mares en busca de tesoros! –Dijo la niña de forma risueña, dejándose guiar por su madre, que había comenzado a deshacer la trenza que recogía su precioso pelo castaño.

-Seguro que sí, cariño, pero ahora tienes que dormir. –Dijo la mujer, dándole un beso a su hija en la mejilla. A su madre casi le dolía lo risueña que era Lexa, pues bien sabía que la vida no iba a ser fácil para la pequeña Thrall, ni sería tan sencillo que se librara del yugo de la servidumbre.

La niña cayó completamente dormida en cuanto se acurrucó entre las telas que cubrían su lecho, y no despertó hasta que un grito ensordecedor acabó por completo con el silencio de aquella pequeña morada. Entonces Lexa abrió los ojos, y un fuerte olor a quemado la embriagó por completo.- ¿M-mamá? –Susurró la niña, clavando sus ojos en las figuras de sus padres, que miraban aterrorizados por la ventana. La casa de Igor, el hombre al que servían, estaba completamente en llamas.

\- Quédate con Lexa.

\- No pienso dejar que vayas solo. ¿Recuerdas? Juntos.

El padre de la pequeña finalmente asintió, mientras más ayuda tuviera, antes podrían sacar a la familia de Igor con vida de aquel infierno de fuego. Lexa se levantó de un salto de su cama, y se abrazó a ellos con fuerza, como si así pudiera retenerlos a ambos.- No vayáis, por favor. Por favor…

La madre de la pequeña ojiverde se puso de cuclillas frente a ella mientras el padre ya salía por la puerta, depositando un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz.- Estaremos bien, cielo, no salgas de casa, ¿me oyes? Tenemos que ayudar a quienes nos lo están dando todo, pero tienes que prometerme que serás valiente y te quedarás aquí. Pase lo que pase. –Le susurró con rapidez, a lo que la niña asintió con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado deprisa: la casa ardía con más fuerza, el techo se había derrumbado casi por completo, y Lexa ya estaba en los brazos de alguien, pero no eran ni los de su madre, ni los de su padre. Ellos seguían dentro de la casa, y, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los aldeanos por rescatar a los que estaban dentro, fue completamente imposible sacar a alguien con vida. Fue la mujer de uno de los vikingos que estaban ayudando a ahogar el fuego, quien encontró a la pequeña niña, temblando como un animal asustado en la puerta hogar. Le había contado que sus padres estaban dentro de la casa, que era Thrall y, por mucho que la mujer insistió en llevársela, Lexa se negó en rotundo a marcharse de allí.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? –Una voz masculina hizo que Lexa abriera los ojos, los cuales había cerrado con fuerza cuando el fuego hubo dejado paso al simple humo blanco.

\- Lexa.

\- Vámonos a casa, Lexa.

Mickhell había tenido una larga conversación con su mujer aquella mañana, le había explicado lo sucedido en casa de Igor, el infierno que habían pasado todos durante la noche para poder apagar el fuego… y le habló también de la pequeña niña que no había dejado de mirar las llamas hasta que éstas murieron, como sus padres.- Tuve que hacerlo, no podía dejarla allí.

\- Lo sé… Has hecho lo correcto. –Susurró Abbigg, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana. Allí, fuera, estaba la pequeña Lexa, tumbada bocabajo sobre la hierba, totalmente inmóvil desde que Mickhell la llevó a su granja aquella mañana. La pequeña se sentía totalmente devastada, sin consuelo, rota. Acababa de perder a sus padres y ella no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo. Al fin y al cabo, solo era una niña.

-No debe de ser mucho mayor que Klark. Solo me ha dicho que se llama Lexa. –Dijo el hombre, pasándole un vaso de leche a cada uno de sus hijos, pero la rubia de ojos azules no lo cogió. De hecho, apenas había hablado aquella mañana, y su atención estaba puesta completamente en aquella niña.- ¿Klark?

La pequeña, al escuchar su nombre, miró a su padre, pero ésta vez no desprendía la misma viveza de cada mañana. Sin decir nada, cogió el vaso de leche y la hogaza de pan de centeno que iba a desayunar, y salió corriendo fuera de casa sin decir ni una palabra. Corrió hacia donde la pequeña Lexa se encontraba pero, a pocos metros de ella, se detuvo al escuchar unos suaves sollozos. Klark se mordió el labio con algo de fuerza, no sabía que decirle a esa niña para calmar su llanto, no sabía si quiera si quería que estuviera ahí. Aun así, la niña de cabellos dorados dejó lo que llevaba en las manos sobre la hierba, avanzó unos pasos, y se tumbó junto a Lexa, bocabajo, pero con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado para mirarla.- Hola… Me llamo Klark.

Lexa levantó lentamente la cabeza al escuchar la voz de la hija mediana de Mickhell, pero no dijo nada, simplemente siguió derramando lágrimas por aquellos ojos que tan bonitos le parecieron a Klark. Durante unos minutos, las niñas se estuvieron mirando mutuamente, sin decirse nada, simplemente respetando el silencio que Lexa necesitaba para llorar a sus padres, pero, finalmente, Klark volvió a hablar.- Te he traído mi desayuno. Puedes comértelo, yo no tengo hambre.

-Yo tampoco… -Habló Lexa al fin.

-Uhm… Podemos darle el pan a los animalitos. Se pondrán muy contentos. –Dijo Klark con toda inocencia. Solo quería que la morena se levantara de allí, fuera fuerte e intentara recomponerse. Entonces la rubia se levantó y corrió a coger la hogaza de pan y el vaso de lecho que antes había dejado en el suelo.- ¿Me acompañas? ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, por favor! No quiero ir sola…

A Klark casi le faltó arrodillarse y jurarle lealtad eterna a Lexa para que aceptara, pero no hizo falta, pues, aunque con lentitud, el alma en pena en el que se había convertido la pequeña de ojos verdes, se levantó. Se secó las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas con una de las mangas de su vestido, y asintió con suavidad a la oferta de la contraria.

Ambas niñas corrieron hacia la casa de los animales, y allí perdieron la noción del tiempo alimentando a cada uno de ellos, lanzándoles miguitas de pan hasta que la hogaza se terminó por completo. Klark estaba contenta porque, al menos, había conseguido que Lexa se comiera algún que otro trozo. Era muy cabezota cuando algo le importaba, y aquella chica había comenzado a importarle sorprendentemente desde que la mirada de una se quedó clavada en la de la contraria más tiempo del que debería.

\- No te preocupes, Lexa. Aquí estás a salvo, Thor te protegerá.

\- A mí no me protege ningún dios… o eso dice… Decía mi padre.

Claro, como había olvidado aquello Klark. Mientras que los Karls tenían a Thor, los Thralls no tenían a ningún dios que los amparase, eran los olvidados, tanto por éstos, como por los hombres. Era demasiado cruel, al menos eso le parecía a la rubia.- Entonces te protegeré yo.

Y entonces Lexa, dejando de lado su pena, sonrió.

 **Aquí está el primer capítulo de 'Como Freya'. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir éste fic, así que espero que os guste.**

 **He querido hacer un pequeño viaje al pasado para enseñar cómo se conocieron nuestras pequeñas Vikingas, a partir de aquí ya nos metemos de lleno en la historia.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Ghost of Freya

**CAPITULO 2,** _ **Ghost Of Freya.**_

Los ojos marrones del chico se clavaron directamente sobre los de Klark. Estaba justo en frente, esbozando una sonrisa casi divertida, como si disfrutara de lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces se adelantó un paso hacia ella, asestándole un golpe en el costado que la hizo caer al suelo.- ¡Otra vez! ¡Arriba! –Aunque un poco recelosa, la rubia volvió a levantarse, y se aferró con más fuerza a la rama gruesa que le servía como arma.- Mueve los pies, no puedes quedarte ahí quieta. ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Lo intento, Einar! –Dijo la joven, emitiendo después un suave gruñido. Cada mañana, su hermano mayor la sacaba de la cama para que pudieran entrenar, la enseñaría a utilizar la espada, pero para eso necesitaba mucho mejorar. Klark entrecerró los ojos y se mordió el labio con fuerza antes de lanzarse contra su hermano para asestarle una nueva, pero fallida estocada, ya que Einar supo detener el ataque sin ningún problema con su ''espada'' de madera.

\- Así no vas a llegar a ser como las guerreras de Freya ni en mil años, Klark. –Dijo él para enfadar un poco a su hermana. Einar nunca había dudado de la fuerza y astucia de la rubia, desde pequeña siempre había soñado con convertirse en escudera, pero su corazón la ablandaba demasiado, o eso pensaba el chico. Sin ningún aviso, Klark dejó caer su falsa espada al suelo y se lanzó sobre su hermano haciéndolo caer al suelo con ella encima.

\- ¡Retira eso o te mataré con mis propias manos, hermanito! –Dijo ella entre risas, cuando su hermano rompió a carcajadas también. La sujetó por la cintura, y la hizo rodar por la hierba para que fuera Klark quien quedara debajo. Siguieron riendo durante un rato, y esas risas fueron las que alertaron a Lexa de que la rubia andaba cerca, muy cerca, a decir verdad. Era imposible no reconocer la risa de Klark… Era totalmente inconfundible, al menos para la morena. No había escuchado ningún sonido más bonito desde que había pasado a vivir a la casa de los Thralls al servicio de Mickhell años atrás.

Era hora de ponerse a trabajar, así que terminó de arreglarse y, como cada mañana, fue a la casa Karl de la granja para ayudar a Abbigg en las labores del hogar. Sin embargo, en el camino, no pudo evitar quedarse embobada mirando a los dos hermanos jugar en la hierba, como si fueran dos críos. Desde que los padres de Lexa murieron, ella no solía sonreír, el brillo en sus ojos se había desvanecido completamente… Excepto cuando veía a la joven Klark y al halo de vida que la acompañaba.

\- ¿Qué tal estás hoy, Lexa? Sabes qué día es hoy, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Abbigg con su brillante humor mañanero nada más verla entrar por la puerta.

\- Hoy empiezan las incursiones.

\- ¡Exacto! ¿Vendrás a la orilla a despedir a nuestros más valerosos vikingos?

\- ¿Puedo ir?

\- No es que puedes, es que debes venir con nosotros. –Fue Klark quien respondió a la pregunta que Lexa hizo, haciendo que la joven de ojos verdes se girara hacia ella. Sin poder evitarlo, la miró de arriba abajo, tenía el vestido completamente manchado de tanto jugar sobre la hierba, pero igualmente estaba preciosa. Al verla su madre de aquella guisa, soltó un pequeño, pero sonoro suspiro, dándole a entender que así no podía ir a despedir ni a su padre ni a su hermano al puerto.

\- Ya voy, ya voy…

\- Lexa, por favor, encárgate de que se ponga algo apropiado para la ocasión. –Ordenó Abbigg a la joven Thrall, que simplemente asintió y fue detrás de Klark hacia su habitación compartida con su hermana pequeña, Costia.

Al llegar, y tras saludar amablemente a la hija pequeña de Mickhell, Lexa fue directamente al arca que reposaba a los pies de la cama de Klark, y sacó de ahí uno de sus vestidos favoritos de la rubia. No era muy ostentoso, pero sin duda parecía la mismísima Freya, o al menos eso pensaba la Thrall de ojos verdes.

Costia, que danzaba por allí como alma alegre y joven que era, no paraba de dar vueltas revoloteando entre las dos, esperando a ver cuál era la elección de Lexa para vestir a su hermana mediana. Cuando puso el vestido azul cielo estirado sobre la cama, la joven dejó escapar un pequeño grito de alegría.- ¡Es perfecto! Seguro que estarás preciosa con él, hermanita. Lexa tiene un gusto exquisito. –A diferencia de Klark, Costia quería seguir el camino de su madre, ser la típica mujer tradicional que esperaba a su marido en casa mientras él salía, encargándose de los hijos, de proteger las propiedades, tejer… Aquella forma de vida Klark, simplemente, ni la concebía para ella. Desde pequeña, su sueño había sido cruzar el océano en los famosos y casi místicos navíos vikingos, blandir una espada y conseguir lo suficiente para no tener que depender de un hombre, pero para eso tenía que luchar mucho, y aún no estaba preparada… O eso decía su padre, que aún no la había dejado ir a ninguna incursión de verano.

Cuando Klark al fin consiguió echar a su hermana de la habitación, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y empezó a desvestirse para fundirse en el vestido que Lexa había elegido para ella. Nunca había tenido reparos en quedarse desnuda o semidesnuda delante de la morena, se sentía demasiado bien y cómoda con ella como para eso. Sin embargo, cada vez que Lexa veía a la rubia desvestirse frente a ella sin ningún pudor, no podía evitar ruborizarse… era demasiado preciosa, perfecta y pura, ¡cómo para no ruborizarse!

\- Hoy estás muy callada… -Dijo al fin la morena, mientras ataba el nuevo vestido a la espalda de Klark, quien rió de forma triste al escuchar su comentario.

\- Voy a echar de menos a mi padre… y a Einar. Es la primera vez que va y…

\- Temes que le pase algo. –Completó Lexa la frase de la rubia, que se había quedado callada, temiendo incluso acabar siquiera la frase. La rubia asintió.- Eh… Tu hermano es uno de los hombres más fuertes de la aldea.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Porque es tu hermano, y tú eres la mujer más fuerte que hay en Arkadia. –Lexa se encogió de hombros como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y, tras acabar con el nudo que cerraba el vestido de Klark, tomó su cabello rubio entre los dedos y lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre uno de sus hombros.- Estás lista, Klark.

\- ¿De verdad crees que soy la mujer más fuerte de la aldea?

\- No lo dudo.

Como cada verano, los vikingos tomaban sus naves, dejaban atrás los fiordos y se abrían paso en el océano hacia lo desconocido, en busca de nuevas tierras que explorar y saquear hasta no dejar en ellas ni un único gramo de oro.

Cuando la familia de Mickhell llegó al puerto donde estaban amarrados los monumentales barcos, casi toda la aldea ya estaba allí, incluido algunos puestos ambulantes que aprovechaban el tumulto de personas para vender sus productos a un precio algo mayor al habitual. De hecho, ante tanto ir y venir de aldeanos, Klark se había planteado subir en uno de los navíos ahora que nadie la vería, y viajar de polizón junto al resto de guerreros, hacia el sur. Pero no, desde luego no era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido a la rubia. Aún no estaba preparada, sus entrenamientos matinales con su hermano lo confirmaban. Además, aún no había tenido entre las manos un arma real, ni siquiera sabía cuál sería la idónea para ella, cual se le daría mejor. Espada, lanza, hacha, arco… Su padre siempre decía que era el espirito del arma quien elegía al guerrero, y no al revés, pues si no tenías destreza con tu elección, acabarías en el Valhalla o en Folkvang antes de llegar siquiera a intentar defenderte.

\- ¡Mis preciosas mujeres! –Dijo Mickhell mientras se despedía de sus hijas y de Abbigg, estrechando entre sus fornidos brazos a cada una. El padre de Klark siempre había sido muy cariñoso con sus hijos, demasiado sobreprotector, tal vez, incluso con Lexa, a la que le llegó a coger un cariño especial a pesar de la condición social de la joven. Su relación con Abbigg era bastante cordial, amable y llena de respeto. A pesar de que el matrimonio había sido concertado, Mickhell y ella habían acabado por enamorarse o, al menos, quererse de una forma más que especial. La despedida más dura fue la de Einar y Klark. Ellos dos siempre habían estado muy unidos, desde muy pequeños, ya habían jurado protegerse de todo mutuamente, habían soñado despiertos con viajar a aquella tierra que llamaban Inglaterra, y deslizar juntos el acero contra aquellos que se interpongan en sus caminos.

\- Cuida de nuestra madre, y de Costia. Ya sabes como es. Durante todos éstos años en los que he quedado aquí, he defendido nuestro hogar y a nuestra familia con la fuerza de Thor. Es tu turno, hija de Freya. –Las palabras de Einar resonaron con fuerza en la cabeza de Klark mientras se fundían en un abrazo que, para la rubia, duró demasiado poco. Era cierto, aquel año iba a ser otro en el que se quedara en el norte, pero al menos tenía un frente que defender.

Los temibles vikingos no tardaron en embarcar, acomodando los navíos a su gusto: los escudos y armas repartidas equitativamente, las bolsas de tela en las que guardaban la carne o el pescado seco por un lado, los sacos de cuero en los que dormirían hasta que volvieran a casa por otro… Y por último los propios guerreros codiciosos de riquezas. No, desde luego el barco no era muy espacioso, pero al menos recorría grandes distancias a una velocidad que ya quisieran otros barcos provenientes de tierras lejanas.

Y así, como una manada de lobos sedientos de sangre, los escandinavos dejaron atrás sus costas, navegando a lo largo del océano donde Thor, el Dios del Trueno, les guiaría y acompañaría para no perder el rumbo.

¿Para eso tanta celebración? Los verdaderos soldados vikingos ya se habían marchado, ¿por qué seguía toda la aldea en el puerto? Klark no se encontraba del todo bien, necesitaba salir corriendo, apartarse un poco de todas aquellas personas que parecían ser felices asumiendo su rol en la sociedad, de su madre, de su risueña hermana… Sus ojos azules recorrieron el lugar casi de forma desesperada, buscando únicamente a una persona. Lexa. Habían compartido tanto desde niñas, que sabía perfectamente que no había persona que la entendiera mejor que ella. Desde aquel fatídico día en el que su mirada se había clavado en cuerpo yaciente de una pequeña desconsolada en su patio, desde ese momento… Supo que Lexa no era como el resto de personas, pero tampoco sabía bien qué era. ¿A caso era la encarnación de alguna diosa? Klark no lo descartaba.

\- Hoy es tu día libre, ¿tienes algún plan en especial? –Preguntó Klark cuando se acercó a la espalda de la morena, provocando que ésta diera un pequeño brinco y se llevara una mano al pecho. A la contraria le había parecido siempre muy tierno ver lo asustadiza que Lexa era, le había sorprendido su inocencia, su pureza… Era algo que adoraba de ella.

\- La verdad es que no. –Contestó la morena nada más girarse, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Conocía muy bien a la de ojos azules como para no saber que le pasaba algo, que estaba triste. Instintivamente, Lexa estiró un brazo hacia ella, y colocó su mano sobre la muñeca de Klark para infundirle algo de fuerza, para decirle, aunque con palabras mudas, que ella estaba allí. Siempre había estado ahí.- S-Si no tienes nada que hacer… Podría enseñarte un sitio donde suelo ir cuando necesito respirar. Solo si quieres… Claro. –Dijo sonriendo con timidez, soltando su suave agarre para volver a refugiar su brazo bajo la capa.

\- Me encantaría, Lexa.

La morena simplemente asintió como respuesta, y le hizo un sutil gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Ni siquiera hizo falta hablar más, ninguna de las dos necesitaban hablar para sentirse cómodas la una con la otra. El pequeño lugar oculto de Lexa no estaba muy lejos, solo había que salir de la aldea y caminar unos cuantos metros entre arbustos hasta llegar a una pequeña cascada, una tímida caída de agua flanqueada por vegetación y enormes rocas que servían de asiento para contemplar aquella maravilla de la naturaleza. Cuando los ojos de Klark toparon con aquel místico paisaje, su mirada volvió a recuperar ese brillo inusual que solía caracterizar a la rubia y que tanto encantaba a la joven Thrall, que no pudo más que sonreír al haberle devuelto una pequeña ilusión a su querida Klark. Ambas se sentaron en una piedra alta que tenía las mejores vistas a aquel espectáculo, y entonces fue cuando la rubia colocó su mano sobre la de Lexa, y simplemente la apretó.

\- Así que es aquí donde te escondes cuando no consigo encontrarte por la granja… -Dijo la rubia pensativa, completamente embobada.

\- Oops, me has pillado.

Ambas rieron, y Klark se echó hacia atrás, apoyando los codos sobre la superficie de la roca para mantenerse ligeramente incorporada. Respiró hondo, y el olor a libertad sencillamente la embriagó. Ella sabía que no era solo por las vistas, aunque eran preciosas, sino que la compañía de Lexa también ayudaba bastante.- Cuando el Gigante Ymir fue derrotado por Odín, de su carne fueron engendrados los enanos… Tenían forma humana y vivían aquí, en la Midgard. Sin embargo, el Padre de Todos decidió colocar a cuatro de ellos para sostener el cielo; Nordri, Surdri, Austri y Vestri…

\- Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. –Acabó por decir Lexa, que no había apartado su mirada del rostro impoluto de Klark. Estaba preciosa de aquella manera tan desenfadada, mirando al cielo mientras recordaba las viejas leyendas que su padre le contaba cuando era niña. Lexa había aprendido mucho gracias a la familia de Mickhell, sobretodo de Klark, quien no había dudado en contarle mil y una historias de sus dioses, sobretodo de Freya, a la que parecía alabar con toda su alma.

\- Cuando miro al cielo me pregunto si estarán ahí, observándonos desde lejos, riéndose de lo pequeño que se ve todo, o maravillados por la belleza que surgió de Ymir. –Susurró Klark, volviendo a erguirse para estar más cerca de Lexa, estudiar su rostro como tantas veces había hecho…

La morena, al escucharla, llevó la vista al cielo durante un instante para después devolverla a Klark. Lentamente se acercó a ella, inclinándose con suavidad, en silencio, hasta que sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de la oreja de la rubia, y luego susurró.- Hoy estás muy melodramática, Klark. –Entonces ambas rompieron a reír, aunque para la rubia no había pasado desapercibido ese acercamiento, ni lo que su cuerpo había sentido al notar el aliento de Lexa contra su piel. Si, sin duda era una diosa que estaba poniéndola a prueba. Finalmente se fueron calmando, y Klark pudo volver a hablar con normalidad.

\- Espero poder incorporarme a las incursiones el próximo verano, luchar junto a mi padre y hermano… Quiero ser como esas Valkirias que eligen el destino de los hombres en el campo de batalla.

\- Serás una excelente escudera, Klark. –Susurró Lexa en un hilo de voz, ciertamente nostálgica. Los sueños de la rubia era los mismo que los de ella cuando era niña, claro que sus condiciones ahora eran muy diferentes. Ella se tendría que quedar en la aldea mientras la rubia exploraba el mundo con su espada a cuestas.

\- Ojalá pudieras venir conmigo. De niñas soñábamos despierta con ir juntas a tierras cristianas, ¿recuerdas?

\- Si, pero míranos. Tú te convertirás en guerrera, y yo seguiré siendo una simple servidora. –Dijo la morena, atrapando con nerviosismo su labio inferior entre los dientes.

\- Para mí eres mucho más que eso.

Después de aquellas palabras que tanto hicieron estremecer a la Thrall, el silencio volvió a reinar entre las dos chicas. No había nada más que decir. Bueno si, en realidad si que tenían cosas que decirse, pero ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hacerlo o, tal vez, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que algo en el interior de ambas había estado durmiendo durante todos esos años, y ahora estaba a punto de despertar.

 **Bueeeeeeeeeeeno… Primera toma de contacto con la realidad. He decidido subir los dos primeros capítulos a la vez para saber qué opináis de la historia y demás. A partir de ahora y, si os va gustando, iré subiendo capitulo una vez por semana salvo imprevistos. ;D**

 **Mi twitter es: LittleWarriorEv – por si tenéis alguna duda o, simplemente, queréis comentar la historia.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **PD: No os confiéis, que tanta paz no es buena jajaja**


	3. Dawn Of Fate

_**CAPITULO 3, Dawn Of Fate.**_

 _Era absurdo. Todo aquello lo era. Lexa apenas podía ver, su única compañía era el sonido sordo de sus botas contra el suelo de piedra. Aquel lugar era húmedo y seco a la vez, no había nada o, al menos, eso parecía. Una niebla espesa y permanente lo cubría todo, pero ella no tenía miedo, ella era una guerrera. Todos sus sentidos estaban al límite, cada movimiento estaba pensado para contraatacar en caso de que le tendieran una emboscada. De hecho, se aferraba tan fuerte a su escudo y a su espada, que las manos le ardían como nunca, aun estando en un mundo tan frío como ese. Sus zancadas eran largas, firmes, estaba segura que aquello llevaría a algún sitio, pero ¿a dónde? Solo quería encontrar a Klark, algo le decía que estaba allí, y que no estaba a salvo._

 _Estuvo lo que le parecieron días vagando por aquella senda tan oscura, tenebrosa y helada, hasta que comenzó a escuchar algo nuevo. ¿Agua? Lexa frunció el ceño notablemente, y envainó la espada en su funda de cuero para acercarse con rapidez a la gran fuente que había aparecido frente a ella. La morena se arrodilló junto al manantial, dejando a su lado el enorme escudo circular que la protegía, y se inclinó suavemente sobre el agua. Entonces vio su rostro reflejado tímidamente, tenía una extraña pintura negra esparcida alrededor de sus ojos, y que caía como lagrimas por sus mejillas. Aquello cada vez era más extraño. Otro ruido; un crujido. Lexa se levantó de inmediato, desenvainando su espada y volviendo a cubrir su cuerpo con el escudo vikingo._

 _\- ¡Lexa! ¡Márchate!_

 _Era imposible que Lexa no reconociera esa voz. Klark. Pero ésta vez no era una voz rebosante de alegría, sino de angustia, era casi un grito desgarrador. El corazón de la morena comenzó a latir con más fuerza, poniéndose en guardia, con las piernas ligeramente separadas para mantener la armonía con el equilibrio. Ella miraba hacia todos lados, intentando adivinar la dirección desde la que venía el sonido de la voz de la rubia, pero un fuerte rugido la hizo retroceder un par de pasos. Cuando quiso dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, tenía delante a una enorme figura alada, una criatura con los ojos brillantes, y escamas por todo su cuerpo. Un dragón. Por supuesto, ¿cómo Lexa no se había imaginado que algo así reinaba en aquel lugar? Estaba todo completamente desierto… Y además estaba esa niebla, aunque si Klark estaba allí, no se iría sin ella. De modo que alzó altivamente la mirada y se la mantuvo al majestuoso reptil con alas, que no tardó en iniciar el vuelo, tan ágil y veloz que a Lexa casi le sobresaltó. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no había mucho tiempo. Lo primero, antes de empezar una batalla, era analizar los puntos débiles de su contrincante, pero ésta vez se enfrentaba a una bestia. El dragón batía sus grandes alas, volando en círculos alrededor de la guerrera, preparándose para atacar. De nuevo, otro rugido. Lexa entrecerró los ojos, escudriñando a su adversario: su piel estaba llena de escamas, con alguna que otra gema engarzada entre éstas, sus colmillos y garras parecían bastante afilados… Solo esperaba que sus escamas no fueran lo suficientemente duras como para quebrar su arma._

 _\- ¡Eh, tú! ¡Ven aquí! –En otra ocasión, a Lexa no le habría importado morir, ella pensaba que las puertas del Valhalla estarían abiertas para cuando cayera en batalla, pero en esa ocasión, no podía perder. Tenía que sacar a Klark de allí, devolverla al hogar de ambas, y poder vivir felices. Se obligó a dejar la mente en blanco, respirar hondo y relajar los musculos para evitar cualquier tipo de contractura. Su primera táctica fue quedarse inmóvil, estudiando los movimientos del dragón en el cielo, hasta que vio cómo se lanzaba en picado contra ella, volando en rizó. Por suerte, la morena era ágil, pero la bestia lo era también, así que volvió a alzarse, despegando su cuerpo del suelo. Para él, aquello era un simple juego,, un entretenimiento, su victoria era segura contra aquella guerrera._

 _\- ¡Lexa, no lo hagas! ¡Sálvate tú!_

 _La voz de Klark volvió a resonar en aquel lugar, y, a continuación, un sollozo. La morena sentía como el nudo de la garganta la iba ahogando poco a poco, como el corazón se le iba partiendo en mil y un cachitos por su querida rubia. Cuando el dragón la vio distraída, volvió a atacar, ésta vez asestándole un golpe con la cola, que la lanzó unos metros hacia atrás. El dolor físico ni siquiera lo sentía, estaba totalmente anestesiada. Así que se levantó, tambaleándose un poco, y miró con una furia inconcebible a su enorme enemigo. El odio, el rencor, la ira... todos aquellos sentimientos recorrían ahora sus venas. Si él había apartado a Klark de su lado, Lexa no lo dejaría impune._

 _\- La sangre pide sangre, amigo. –Dijo con la voz ronca, lanzando el escudo con fuerza al suelo para coger la empuñadura de la espada con ambas manos. Una para dirigir la estocada, la otra para ejercer la fuerza, tal y como le había dicho su mentor. Esperó, estudió los movimientos de la bestia alada, y atacó una y otra vez hasta que uno de sus golpes consiguió abrir una grieta en sus escamas, haciéndolo sangrar y soltar un rugido que, probablemente, se escucharía incluso en Asgard._

 _La gran mandíbula del dragón se abrió ampliamente, atacando esta vez con su brutal aliento de fuego. Lexa entonces no puedo hacer más que correr y correr por aquellas sendas tan inhóspitas y frías, esquivando las ráfagas humeantes que el dragón lanzaba. A pesar de la niebla, la morena pudo ver a lo lejos la raíz sobresaliente de un gran árbol, era enorme, incluso más que el dragón… y allí estaba ella, allí estaba Klark, encadenada a ese árbol. La rubia estiró un brazo hacia Lexa, quien no dudó en sujetarla con una de sus manos. Por un lado, el dragón había dejado de lanzar fuego por la boca, al parecer aquel sitio era demasiado valioso para calcinarlo, pero por otro, estaba exponiendo a Klark a una muerte casi segura._

 _\- No hay tiempo, Klark. –Dijo la morena de forma acelerada, dando un golpe seco con la espada sobre las ataduras de la rubia para liberarla.- Quiero que corras, que te marches y que no mires atrás, ¿me oyes?_

 _\- Ésta no es solo tu lucha, Lexa. Venceremos, o moriremos juntas._

 _Lexa ni siquiera pudo responder, el dragón se lanzó empicado hacia ellas, pasando muy cerca de sus cabezas. La morena se colocó por delante de Klark para cubrir ligeramente su cuerpo, y volvió a ponerse en guardia para atacar cuando aquella mística criatura inició un vuelo en rizo de nuevo hacia ellas._

El sudor recorría su frente, casi se gritaba a si misma que despertara, que aquello era una pesadilla. Finalmente, su cuerpo reaccionó ante tanta adrenalina, y, de un salto, se incorporó en su cama, respirando de forma agitada.

* * *

\- ¡Klaaaaark! –Costia se tiró encima de su hermana mediana, que seguía durmiendo a pesar de la insistencia de la contraria en que se levantara. Lo único que obtuvo fue un gruñido, Klark ni siquiera hizo por quitarse a su hermana de encima.- ¿Qué pasa con tus entrenamientos? ¿Ya te has dado cuenta de que lo mejor es seguir el camino de nuestra madre? No es tan malo, ¿sabes?

\- Einar no está, no hay entrenamientos.

\- Puede que me dijera que había hablado con un chico de la aldea para que te guiara hasta que las incursiones acabasen. –Dijo Costia canturreando, esbozando una sonrisilla algo risueña. Entonces la pequeña de los hijos de MIckhell sintió como el cuerpo que tenía abajo se removía bajo el propio, hasta que una cabeza rubia asomó de entre las pieles.- Murphy El Cojo.

\- ¿Murphy? –Klark apartó a la chica morena de ojos azules, y se incorporó perezosamente mientras se frotaba los ojos con ambos puños.- No sé yo… -Era su hermano quien trataba con aquel chico, Klark y él no habían cruzado muchas palabras. Murphy no era mucho mayor que Einar, pero no podía ir a las incursiones de verano debido a su cojera. Había muchos rumores de la causa de ésta, pero nadie parecía conocer la verdadera historia. Unos decían que era su única secuela tras haberse enfrentado cuerpo a cuerpo contra un lobo, otros sostenían que lo habían herido los cristianos con sus espadas cuando fue a tierras sureñas, pero que, aun así, logró sobrevivir… En definitiva, casi todo el mundo le tenía un respeto infinito en la Aldea, incluido el Conde.

Costia tiró de Klark para que se levantara al fin de su lecho, y así poder ambas a desayunar como cada mañana. Sin embargo, cuando la rubia llegó a la mesa, frunció el ceño con suavidad, mirando de un lado a otro. Lexa no estaba allí, lo cual era bastante raro, ella nunca llegaba tarde a sus obligaciones. No obstante, la rubia no tenía tiempo que perder, asi que devoró su comida con rapidez, y fue a prepararse antes de que Murphy llegara.

Su madre no tardó en llamarla desde la entrada de la casa, el chico que iba a entrenarla con el manejo de las armas, ya había llegado. Ella no tardó en acudir, dedicándole una sutil sonrisa a Murphy, quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo. No, no parecía muy amigable.

\- Antes de empezar, tengo algo que Einar me encargó que te diera tras su marcha. –Dijo el chico después de unos segundos en silencio, una vez que se ha quedado a solas con Klark. Entonces se quitó del cinturón una de las vainas de cuero negro que llevaba colgadas, y se la cedió con cuidado a la rubia. El gesto de la chica cambió por completo, ahora sus ojos brillaban, buscando curiosos una respuesta que explicara el motivo de porqué Murphy le estaba dando aquella espada perfectamente envainada. ¿Acaso era para ella? Klark la tomó por la empuñadura y la sacó lentamente de su funda. Era preciosa, y muy ligera. La hoja tenía unos acabados ornamentales un tanto peculiares, con algunos dibujos tribales; la empuñadura, por otra parte, era también bastante majestuosa, con incrustaciones de metales preciosos repartidos modestamente. Era una preciosidad, y Klark no podía parar de recorrer el arma con su mirada, esbozando una sutil sonrisa.- No ganarás muchas batallas así, la belleza está en la táctica de ataque y defensa, no en el acero de esa espada. –Dijo él, desenvainando su propia arma, y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera hacia el patio delantero.

\- En-entonces, ¿es mía?

\- De lo contrario no te la daría. –Murphy se encogió de hombros, adquiriendo una posición de equilibrio entre su cuerpo y espada.- Tu hermano me dijo que nunca habías practicado con una de verdad. Hoy vas a dejar de jugar a ser una guerrera, para convertirte en una.

La joven Klark asintió firmemente con la cabeza, estaba claro que Murphy no iba a ser igual de permisivo que su hermano Einar y, además, ambos iban armados. Era cierto, aquello ya no era un juego, el acero podría convertirse en su peor enemigo. Lo siguiente que hizo fue imitar la postura de su nuevo mentor. Separó las piernas para ganar más equilibrio, sostuvo la empuñadura con ambas manos, y respiró hondo intentando relajarse. Einar le había dicho mil veces que debía aprender a dejar de lado todo sentimiento, debía alejar el miedo de ella, o todos sus músculos se quedarían rígidos, convirtiéndola en un blanco demasiado fácil.

\- Vamos, atácame. –Dijo el chico, deslizando los pies hacia adelante para cerrar distancias con la rubia de ojos azules, quien no tardó en cargar contra el de forma desmesurada. Mala idea, Klark. Primer encontronazo contra la hoja de Murphy.- Por Thor, ¿Qué haces? No puedes atacar a lo loco, o ni siquiera tendré que mover un músculo para derrotarte. –Dijo el chico, mirando fijamente el pequeño corte que Klark tenía en el brazo. Ella ni siquiera hizo gesto de dolor, simplemente se quedó en silencio, estática, estudiando cada uno de los movimiento que haría a continuación para anticiparse a los que él haría. La joven volvió a atacar a su contrincante, que detuvo el asalto haciendo chocar su espada contra la de ella, provocando que ésta se desviara. Murphy bloqueó, uno tras otro, todos sus ataques, pero él no llegó a asestar ningún golpe contra ella. Al menos de momento. Desde luego, Klark tenía mucho que mejorar, pero la gallardía y la fuerza era evidente que las poseía. La siguiente vez que la rubia cargó contra él, Murphy se deslizó hacia un lado y, esta vez, sí que atacó. El filo de su espada fue a parar al costado derecho de la joven, lo que la hizo tambalear. Ésta vez, Klark tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar de dolor, la piel le ardía por esa zona, sangraba, pero no dejó de sostener la espada con ambas manos. Murphy volvió a atacar, ella desvió la primera estocada, pero a la segunda tropezó, y cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Detente! –Dijo ella casi suplicante, con la respiración ligeramente entrecortada por los golpes. Murphy se detuvo frente a ella, pero no dejó de apuntarla con su espada, simplemente sonrió.

\- ¿Crees que tus enemigos van a tener clemencia, Klark?

* * *

No sabía que significaba aquel sueño, pero cada vez que lo recordaba le daban escalofríos. Aquella niebla, el dragón, Klark… ¿Qué le estaba intentando decir su cabeza? ¿y si era una señal de los dioses? No, eso era ridículo. Los dioses le daban la espalda a las personas como ella, a los súbditos, pero aun así… Todo era muy absurdo, pero también fue demasiado real, casi podía sentir el tacto de los dedos de la rubia sobre los de ella, el aliento de la bestia alada a punto de rozarla… pero sobretodo recordaba lo que había sufrido por Klark. Había temido no volverla a ver, había temido no poder salvarla, no tenerla de nuevo junto a ella. No, Lexa no estaba en condiciones para ir a ayudar a Abbigg esa mañana, y tampoco sabía si quería ver a Klark. Ambas estaban muy unidas, eso lo sabía, pero lo que había sentido por ella en el sueño le daba miedo, un miedo terrible.

\- Puedo decirle a la mujer de Mickhell que estás indispuesta. –Dijo Indra, una mujer Thrall que también se encontraba al servicio de la familia de Klark. Ella prácticamente se había encargado de Lexa cuando se trasladó a la granja, después de la muerte de sus padres.

\- No… Solo necesito un momento, iré enseguida. No te preocupes por mí, ve con los cultivos.

Indra había aprendido a no insistirle demasiado a la joven, así que le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano, para después marcharse a hacer sus labores diarias. Por su parte, Lexa había decidido ir a darse un pequeño baño en el lago, dejando que el agua fría le nublara los pensamientos durante un tiempo. El resto de la mañana lo pasó dentro de la casa Thrall de la granja, hasta que el sonido sordo del acero la hizo salir para ver que ocurría. Entonces palideció por completo, incluso temió que su corazón saliera disparado de su pecho en cuanto vio a la rubia en el suelo, herida, siendo apuntada con una espada por un hombre que siempre le había estremecido. No, no y no, Lexa no pensaba quedarse parada. De hecho, antes de ser puramente consciente, sus zancadas ya la estaban acercando hacia donde ambos estaban.

\- ¡Klark! –La morena apartó de un empujón el brazo con el que Murphy la estaba amenazando, para después agacharse junto a la joven y poder así inspeccionarla. Klark cogió su mano con fuerza, sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero dejándole claro de esa manera que no quería que se marchara. La mirada de la morena se desvió rápidamente de los ojos azules de la contraria, a cada uno de sus cortes, y en ese momento, Lexa volvió a sentir esa ira que había sentido en la guarida del dragón. ¿Cómo podía despertar algo tan fuerte el simple hecho de ver a Klark herida? Ahora solo quería coger la espada que estaba tirada a su lado, y clavársela en el abdomen a ese chico.

\- Largo, Thrall, aquí no se te ha perdido nada. –Dijo Murphy.

\- ¿Es que no la ves? Hoy ya ha tenido suficiente. –Respondió Lexa de manera cortante, aferrándose al brazo de la rubia para ayudarla a levantarse, pero entonces Murphy tiró fuertemente de ella, colocando el filo de la hoja sobre su cuello. Entonces los ojos de Klark se abrieron de par en par, haciéndola reaccionar al fin. Murphy no era idiota, él sabía que la hermana de Einar tenía en gran estima a Lexa, así que, ¿por qué no utilizarla? Klark necesitaba un motivo por el que luchar, y en ese momento se lo estaba dando.

\- Murphy, ya basta. Tú mismo lo has dicho, esto no es un juego. ¡Vas a hacerle daño! –Dijo la rubia al fin, casi gruñendo cada palabra. Al ver que el chico no deshacía el agarre, a pesar de los intentos de Lexa por zafarse, un miedo terrible la recorrió de arriba abajo. ¿Cómo iba a dejar de lado los sentimientos, tal y como le dijo Einar, si Lexa estaba con una espada en el cuello? Entonces se levantó con cierta dificultad por las heridas, pero no iba a dejar que le hiciera ni un mísero rasguño.

Murphy sonrió al verla levantarse, ponerse en guardia, era justo lo que estaba buscando. Tenía que hacerla explotar, sacarle todo el odio que ese pequeño cuerpo albergara.- imagina que soy un cristiano inglés.

\- No tiene gracia, Murphy, suéltala o…

\- ¿O qué? ¿Vas a matarme? Quiero someter a tu querida Thrall, y de paso… follármela.

Y al fin estalló. Klark ni siquiera sentía sus heridas, ni la pesadez de sus músculos, nada, solo una necesidad urgente por arrebatarle a Murphy El Cojo esa sonrisa de superioridad y orgullo que tenía dibujada en el rostro. Los ojos de Lexa, que no habían dejado de observar los de la rubia, se deslizaron hacia su espada. Klark cargó al fin contra el chico, que, de un empujón, apartó a Lexa para poder bloquear en condiciones el ataque de la rubia, pero ésta lo intentó otra vez, y otra, ésta vez no se detuvo en ningún momento. No, hasta que él sujetó con fuerza a muñeca de Klark para que no siguiera.

\- Suficiente por hoy, Klark. –Murphy la miró fijamente a los ojos para asegurarle que no iba a atacar más y, después, envainó su espada. La rubia no dijo nada, simplemente lo vio marcharse sin soltar la empuñadura de su espada hasta no estar completamente segura de que se hubiera marchado. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el cálido cuerpo de Lexa detrás del suyo, colocando una mano sobre en la que ella se aferraba a la espada.

\- Ya está, Klark. –Dijo la morena en un hilo de voz. ¿Cómo había permitido que eso pasara? La rubia, aunque herida, había luchado por ella, y Lexa no había podido hacer nada para defenderlas. Se odiaba. Detestaba no ser la guerrera de su sueño que se enfrentaba a un dragón por salvar la vida de Klark. La morena suspiró al no obtener ninguna respuesta, pero aun así, tiró de ella con suavidad para llevársela al interior de la casa de sus padres.

A Klark le costó un poco sacar a su hermana de la habitación, que no paraba de preguntar, preocupada, si se encontraba bien, y si quería que fuera a patear el trasero de Murphy. Después de librarse de ella, la rubia tiró la espada al suelo, y comenzó a desvestirse entre algún que otro quejido mientras Lexa rebuscaba por el resto de la casa lo que necesitaba para limpiarle las heridas a la rubia. No tardó demasiado en volver junto a ella, haciendo que se siente sobre la cama para empezar por el corte del costado primero.

\- Lexa…

\- Sh… No tienes que decir nada. –Susurró, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella, pasando un paño mojado por la zona para hacer desaparecer todo rastro de sangre. Lexa siempre había sido delicada con todo lo que hacía, pero ésta vez lo estaba siendo aún más. Era el cuerpo de Klark lo que tenía delante, su pálida y suave piel bajo sus dedos. A veces notaba como se estremecía por el frio, por el dolor al pasar por encima del corte, y eso la hacía estremecer a ella también. Lo que menos quería era hacerle más daño, así que la trato como se merecía, como si Klark fuera una escultura, y ella su escultor.

\- Lo siento. –Dijo Klark sin más, reflejando en sus ojos una tremenda culpa, no solo por el hecho de que Murphy la hubiera puesto en peligro, sino porque ella misma la había puesto en peligro. Se sentía responsable de todo aquello.

Cuando el silencio se hizo presa de ambas, Klark se entretuvo estudiando cada uno de los rasgos faciales de la contraria. Lo había hecho mil veces, estaba segura que podría dibujarla incluso con los ojos cerrados, pero aun así no se cansaba, podría observarla mil veces más: su pelo ondulado cayendo de forma despreocupada por sus hombros, esos preciosos ojos verdes sobre ella, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, sus carnosos y tentadores labios… sus manos… Klark dejó escapar un suave suspiro, y deslizó una mano sobre la de Lexa para que se detuviera. No sabía qué demonios le pasaba, pero no quería que acabara, no quería volver a sentirse vacía. No sabía qué demonios le pasaba, pero de repente quería besarla, quería saber a qué sabían sus labios, sentir su aliento contra la boca… Inconscientemente depositó la mano sobre su mejilla, y la acarició lentamente con la yema de los dedos. Entonces su corazón se desbocó, al igual que el de Lexa, que se había quedado totalmente embobada mirando los ojos azules de Klark. La morena sintió como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espina dorsal, ya no aguantaba más esa tortura, siempre había sentido a la contraria tan cerca, pero tan lejos a la vez… Como si la conociera de otra vida, como si algo dentro de ella la empujara a protegerla de todo, pero siempre hubiera algo que se interpusiera entre ellas. No, ya no más. No podía asustarse de sentir algo tan puro e intenso por ella, ¿o si? Klark se inclinó lentamente, como si Lexa se hubiera convertido en un imán. Contra esa fuerza no podía luchar o, más bien, no quería luchar. Antes de que pudiera rozar a penas sus labios, la puerta de su habitación se abrió por completo, haciéndola separase de inmediato. Abbigg fue quien cruzó el umbral, recorriendo a su hija con la mirada de arriba abajo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- Lexa, ¿Puedes dejarnos solas? –Dijo la madre de Klark, cruzándose de brazos, mientras avanzaba por la habitación. La morena, que aún seguía con el corazón acelerado, se levantó y abandonó la habitación de Klark en silencio, no sin antes dedicarle una última y fugaz mirada a la rubia.

\- Mamá.

\- Todo esto ha sido un error, no sé cómo dejé que tu padre te metiera esas ideas en la cabeza, pero ya no eres una niña, Klark. ¡Eres una mujer! Y como tal has de comportarte. –Abbigg hablaba con dureza, estaba muy enfadada, ya que le preocupaba el estado en el que había llegado su hija después del entrenamiento.- Ya es hora de que madures y dejes de jugar, ¡mira cómo estás!

\- Mamá, no es nada. Mejoraré y ya no m…

\- No Klark, no me estás entendiendo. Se acabó ir por ahí jugando a ser un hombre, tú sitio está aquí, con tu hermana y conmigo, y después en tu casa, cuando contraigas matrimonio. Vas muy atrasada con las labores del hogar, aún no sabes ni coser, ¿qué clase de esposa vas a ser?

\- ¿Casarme? –Los ojos de Klark se abrieron como platos. No, no iba a casarse. Al menos no tan pronto. No, si no había amor. La rubia negó con rapidez, como si lo que le hubiera dicho fuera más una condena, que una bendición. Aunque si, para ella lo era. Era una condena. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que casarse, pero tenía claro que no iba a ser de esas mujeres que se quedaban en casa haciendo nada, ella quería ser una guerrera, y su madre le estaba cortando las alas. Sin embargo, había algo que le dolía más que eso, más bien alguien… Lexa.

\- Este invierno.

* * *

 **¡Chaaan-chaaaaan! Y hasta aquí. Este capítulo es más largo que los dos anteriores, se me ha ido un poco de las manos. ¿Los preferís más cortos o así está bien? ¿Qué os está pareciendo?**

 **Antes de nada, me habéis preguntado algunxs por la Lexa guerrera. Bueno, no voy a adelantaros nada, pero os pido paciencia. Tanto ella como Klark van a evolucionar mucho, ya veréis. No desesperéis.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews, de verdad, siempre se agradecen. :D**

 **PD; Si tenéis alguna duda sobre alguna parte de la historia, o queréis comentar cualquier coa, estoy por Twitter: LittleWarriorEv**


End file.
